Finding Lost Friends
by seawy
Summary: The statue twins have been captured by Barrel. Can PewDiePie, Lauren and the others save them before their minds are corrupted? Rated T for PewDie's language violence and more language!
1. Starting the Game

**Hello, this is Sealand. In this I will be using my real name... Lauren this is obviously PewDiePie related.**

The group woke up to a loud metallic scratching noise, Lauren was the first one to head out the door. _That doesn't sound good. _She motions for the others to follow and only PewDiePie got up. "It sounds horrific..." there was a scream, they race down the hall. When they get to the end of the hall the only thing they find is a walky talky. Lauren glances at PewDie who had the same expression as she did, fear. There was a loud clattering noise. The rush onto the room to the left and find a metal sword. "It mustive fallen off the table." Lauren suggests. PewDie examines it closely, It was Joesphene's sword! "Come on!" he took off down the hall Lauren close behind. "Mr. Chair, Piggeh we have a problem." Mr. Chair stood up and walked over to PewDie. "What is it?" PewDie glanced at Piggeh who wasn't paying attention. "I think Stephano and Joesphene are in trouble." Mr. Chair goes to sit down and think.

Lauren goes back to the room. _bzzzzzz!_ The walky-talky buzzed around. Lauren went over to it and picked it up. "He- Hello?" The voice on the other side seemed dissapointed to be hearing the young girls voice. "Ahh it's you... where's PewDie exactly?" It was Barrel, _Why would he be on the other side?_ Lauren was very confused and decided to take the small phone like device back to the others. "It's Barrel." Lauren says quietly. PewDie shoots up, snatching the device from Lauren's hands. "What the fuck did you do with Stephano and his sister?" There was silence for a period of time. It buzzed and Barrel answered, "Thats for me to know and you to find out later." he chuckled evily. There were screams in the background. "Stephano?" PewDie asked. Lauren was the one to grab it this time. "Stop torturing them!" she was getting angry now. "Ya, leave them the fuck alone!" PewDie wanted to join in. Mr. Chair got up once again. "Leave PewDie's best friend alone." It was more of a whimper than an actual demand.

On the otherside was just laughter and muffled screams. Lauren and PewDie looked up at each other. "Come on..." They said in unison they backed up all of their items and headed for the door. Mr. Chair got up and followed them calling Piggeh to get a move on. He ruffled Piggeh's hair and headed down the hall to catch up with the other to. "Ha ha ha, you don't know where you are going!" They stoped and looked at the walky-talky. "How did you know we were moving?" He just laughed, "SweetHeart I have eyes everywhere..." With that the transmition stoped and they were left in mystery. "We have to try." Lauren said to PewDie who was looking pretty lost. They turned around and headed in the other direction. They had a long journey ahead of them

**End 'O chapter one XDDD It was short cause I ran out of ideas**

**Anyway now in chapter two Wy is writing so...**

**I'll leave you to her **

**Ciao**


	2. The Surprise

**A/N: Don't kill me. I wrote some of this while at Dragon*con so...and I have little insparation. (As well as little sleep. I have issues going to sleep.) Here's chapter two. Sorry for any crappy quality.**

Last chapter:_ "Sweetheart, I have eyes everywhere."_

Spots swam across Stephano's vision. _Ugh. Who knew Barrel was that strong..._ Joesphine held a hand to her head, she glanced at Stephano who was next to her. The two of them had several brusies and a couple cuts here and there. Barrel turned twords them and smirked. " And so the fun begins." He snapped his fingers and Bros walked in and restrained the twins.

" What the f*ck do you want _Barrel_ !?" Joesphine yelled.

Barrel laughed. More of an evil cackle/laugh. He walked over to Joesphine and whispered in her ear.

" I've broken you once, and I'll break you again." She tried to kick him but he moved out of the way. He did the laugh/cackle thing again and walked over to a shelf on the wall. He picked a knife up and walked back over, spinning the knife the entire time. " Now. Who should recive this wonderful _present_?" He said, grinning like a madman. Both Stephano and Joesphine gulped. They didn't want to be at the reciving end of that knife.

Barrel grinned wider and threw the knife, barely missing Stephano's ear, making said man jump. As Joesphine was staring at the knife, Barrel punched her in the gut quite hard. She coughed up a little blood at the impact.

" JOESPHINE!" Stephano shouted.

" Don't worry. You'll get your present soon." Barrel said, smirking as he turned to Stephano.

**A/N: And I'm gonna troll you. *Insertn Troll-face here* and I'm leaving you to Sealand and this cliff-hanger for now.**


End file.
